Tetra (Hyrule Warriors)
|gender = Female |homeland = Great Sea |hometown = Tetra's Pirate Ship |kindred = Deceased Mother (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') |race = Hylian |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |groups = Tetra's Pirates (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Hyrulean Forces }} Pirate Leader, }} is a playable character from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. Captain of Tetra's Pirates in the Era of the Great Sea, Tetra finds herself transported to Hyrule in an alternate timeline due to the warping of time and space. Background & History Era of the Great Sea Tetra is a young female pirate captain who inherited her position from her late mother. Together with her pirate crew, they sailed across the Great Sea searching for treasure and engaging in acts of piracy. At some point in the past her crew competed with the Pirates of Forsaken Fortress. However one day, Tetra was kidnapped by Helmaroc King, causing her crew to chase after it in hot pursuit. Eventually, her crew managed to hit Helmaroc King causing it to drop her into the Forest on Outset Island. Fortunately, the unconscious Tetra got caught by a branch and was rescued by a heroic young boy named Link. After regaining consciousness, Tetra was surprised to see the boy was wearing the Hero's Clothes, as it was customary for all boys to wear the garb when they come of age. Unfortunately, shortly after her rescue Helmaroc King kidnapped Link's younger sister Aryll, after mistaking her for Tetra. Feeling partially responsible for what happened, Tetra decides to help Link rescue his sister, though she requires him to obtain a shield before they set off. They sail to Forsaken Fortress, which had been taken over by monster. It is revealed that Helmaroc King had been kidnapping Hylian girls from all over the Great Sea. Using her ship's catapult, Tetra's Crew launches Link into Forsaken Fortress allowing him to save his sister. Unbeknownst to Link, Tetra slips a Pirate's Charm into his pocket, allowing her to communicate with him while he is inside the Fortress. Link ends up losing his sword and captured he is thrown in jail by monster, Tetra provides advice on how to sneak around the fortress that helps him retrieve his Hero's Sword. However before he can rescue his sister, Link is caught by Helmaroc King and thrown into the Great Sea, causing Tetra and her crew to believe he has perished. Eventually, she learns of the Nayru's Pearl carried by Jabun who was hiding in a cave on Outset Island after the deities home on Greatfish Isle is destroyed. Unable to breach the door barring entrance to the cave, Tetra decides to acquire Bombs from the Bomb Shop on Windfall Island, however she and her crew decide to steal them when they discover the shop's owner Cannon overprices them due to his lack of competition. While robbing the shop, Tetra notices Link eavesdropping on them from the rafters of the shop, but keeps it to herself. When Link manages to acquire some Bombs from Niko, Tetra contacts Link via the Pirate's Charm and aware they are after the same thing, she offers to give him a head start and decides to set sail in the morning, however due to the Endless Night, Link manages to beat them to the pearl. Meanwhile, Tetra sells some of the Bombs she acquired from Cannon to Beedle, forcing the Bomb Shop to lower its prices. When Link returns to Forsaken Fortress, Tetra and her crew help Link by distract Helmaroc King and freeing Aryll, Mila, and Maggie. During her reunion with Link at the fortress, Tetra is stunned to see Link carrying the legendary Master Sword. Tetra leaves with her crew and the kidnapped girls, but promises to comeback for Link. True to her word, she returns to the Fortress, just in time to save Link from Ganondorf after it is revealed the Master Sword has lost the power to repel evil. Tetra puts up a valiant fight, but is defeated by the Ruler of Evil, who's Triforce of Power reacts to Tetra's necklace, causing him to realize Tetra is the girl he has been seeking. Fortunately, Tetra and Link are saved by the intervention of Quill, Prince Komali, and Valoo. On board Link's sentient talking boat the King of Red Lions, Link and Tetra use the portal at the Tower of the Gods to travel to the submerged kingdom of Hyrule, where it is revealed by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule that Tetra is a survivor of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It is revealed that Tetra's necklace is a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, which is combined with King Daphnes piece, transforming Tetra into the current incarnation of Princess Zelda. As Zelda, Tetra apologizes to Link for all the trouble she has caused him. King Daphnes decides that Tetra should remain in the hidden chamber under Hyrule Castle containing Master Sword's pedestal, while Link restores the power to repel evil to the Master Sword. However, Ganondorf and his minions manages to capture Tetra and take her to Ganon's Tower. Link, known as the Hero of Winds returns to Hyrule with the True Master Sword and Triforce of Courage, confronts Ganondorf atop his tower. Ganondorf knocks the Master Sword from the Hero of Winds subduing him, combining Link's and the unconscious Tetra's Triforce pieces with his own Triforce of Power to create the compete Triforce. However while gloating over his victory, King Daphnes manages to touch the Triforce and wishing that Hyrule be flooded completely, thwarting Ganondorf's plans. Tetra regains consciousness and picks up the Master Sword, wielding it briefly before returning it back to Link. Taking Link's Hero's Bow and Light Arrows, Tetra aids Link in the final battle with Ganondorf by stunning him with Light Arrows, causing Ganondorf to eventually knocked her out. Eventually, she regains consciousness again and working together with Link, she stuns Ganondorf with Light Arrows reflected off Link's Mirror Shield. Ganondorf is eventually defeated and killed by Link when he drives the Master Sword through Ganondorf's forehead turning him to stone. King Daphnes tells Link and Tetra to leave and explains his reasons for dooming Hyrule, before telling them to find a new land, before bidding them farewell. After returning to the surface, Tetra reverts back to her original self and is rescued with Link by her crew and Aryll, returning to Outset Island. Eventually Tetra, Link, and her crew set sail to seek out a new land to replace Hyrule. World of the Ocean King Some time after setting off from Outset Island, Tetra is exploring the Great Sea with her crew and Link. Eventually they encounter the Ghost Ship which Tetra journeys aboard in search of treasure only for it to disappear while she is still onboard. In the World of the Ocean King, Link travels in search of the Ghost Ship in order to rescue Tetra. Eventually, Link manages to rescue Tetra, though discovers she has been turned to stone by the evil Bellum. Keeping her in the hold of the S.S. Linebeck, Link eventually manages to restore her, only for her to be kidnapped by Bellum, who keeps her in the Ghost. Eventually, Link manages to rescue her and defeats Bellum. After peace has been restored, Link and Tetra wake up on the Ghost Ship, having realized that they left the World of the Ocean King, and find the other Pirates. New Hyrule Eventually, together with Link and her crew, they discover a land protect by the Spirits of Good. There she befriends the Lokomo Sage Anjean who entrusts her with the Spirit Flute. Eventually Tetra and her crew found the Kingdom of New Hyrule and she becomes part of the new Royal Family of Hyrule. She lived long enough to know her granddaughter Princess Zelda, who inherited the Spirit Flute. Tetra herself apparently passed away some point before the events of The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. A stained glass window of Tetra appears in the throne room of New Hyrule Castle. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends War Across the Ages In ''Hyrule Warriors Legends, after the defeat of Ganon, Phantom Ganon steals the Triforce of Power from Lana and uses it to warp time and space, causing islands and the places from the Era of the Great Sea to appear in Hyrule. As a result of the warping of space and time, Tetra and King Daphnes find themselves in an alternate timeline version of Hyrule. Abilities Raised by her pirate captain mother and her mother's crew, Tetra is a skilled seafarer and pirate. Having taken over as leader of her late mother's pasting, Tetra is capable captain and leader, despite her young age. As a swashbuckling pirate, Tetra fights primarily with Cutlasses and magically-infused pistols capable of firing bullets made of water. She is a skilled swordswoman and a talented gunslinger, to the point she can spin a pistol around with her finger. Like her ancestors, Tetra is also capable magic user and archer. She also possesses Triforce of Wisdom from the Era of the Great Sea separated into two pieces, which she can combine to produce a burst of energy. Like Princess Zelda, Tetra has wisdom beyond her years. As a pirate, she is knowledgeable about infiltrating secure locations and how to sneak around undetected. Due to her connection with the Royal Family of Hyrule, Tetra is aware of the various legends relating to the lost kingdom of Hyrule and items such as the green tunic worn by the Hero of Time and could recognize the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, which she herself briefly wielded while she was in the form of Princess Zelda. Moveset & Weapons Cutlass *''Level 1'' - Pirate Cutlass *''Level 2'' - Jeweled Cutlass *''Level 3'' - Regal Cutlass **''Level 4'' - Regal Cutlass + See Also *Pirate *Princess Zelda/Hyrule Warriors *Sheik/Hyrule Warriors Category:Hylians Category:Princesses Category:Monarchs Category:Hyrule Warriors characters